Una de romanos- Calígula, el demente-
by Le Escritore
Summary: Relato corto del esquizofrénico, demente y megalómano emperador romano del siglo I d.C, Calígula, y de su destino final. ( Nota : El apuesto maromo de la fotografía es Joaquin Phoenix, quien hace de emperador Cómodo en Gladiator. Soy consciente de esto, pero lo hago figurar en esta historia como Calígula porque se ajusta más a mi idea inicial)


**N/A: Pequeño relato sin continuación inspirado en Calígula, el demente emperador del siglo I d.C. Espero que os agrade. Agradeceré vuestros reviews, tanto positivos como negativos, siempre que me ayuden a mejorar. Nos vemos, romanos.**

 **LAS TÚNICAS Y LAS LÁGRIMAS DE UN EMPERADOR**

Avanzaba con paso indeciso por la y fría galería sin fin; Le dolía la nariz y la tenía roja debido a la temperatura del lugar. Tiritaba.

Llevaba una túnica de algún tejido que no supo identificar. Era de un color violeta claro, y con pequeñas decoraciones rojas que empezaban en los hombros y se deslizaban hasta llegar al final.

Siguió su camino. No quiso girarse, ya que intuía que si lo hacía vería algo que quizá hubiese preferido no visualizar.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para conservar el calor. Noto sus manos grandes y huesudas en sus aún tibios brazos.

No sabía qué hacía allí, aunque, en su inconsciencia, tampoco era consciente de su desorientación. Caminaba como si estuviera dormido y miraba fijamente a la nada.

Siguió sin rumbo y notando como casi no podía ni parpadear. Se le estaban congelando los párpados, y también las yemas de los dedos.

Se esforzaba por no llorar, ya que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos estan frías. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado allí?

¿Qué le pasaba?

Hacía las diez y cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre el suelo, empezó a oler un extraño olor metálico que pronto le mareó sobremanera.

-Las costillas- gimoteó con un hilo de voz. Se sorprendió por conserbar aún la capacidad del habla.

Paró en seco, se subió la túnica hasta la altura del pecho y observó con detenimiento las múltiples puñaladas que lucía su piel. Quiso evitarlo, pero en su mente aquel rostro se repetía en su mente.

-Lo que no sabe- se consoló a si mismo- es que aquella cartera de piel solo contenía pura chatarra.

Posiblemente le dolía más su traición que no sus heridas.

¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo...? Siguió llorando silenciosamente. Sin miedo, sin reprimirse. Sabía que iba a morir. Se pasó toda su corta vida temiendo ese momento, y ahora que llegaba, no podía hacer más que querer abrazar a la muerte y undirse en las capas de su túnica, para descansar eternamente.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, lo maldijo, y instantes después, cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

No se estaba tan mal ahí, después de todo. El suelo estaba muy fresco y los ventanales del lugar dejaban pasar una suave brisa que le acarició la cara.

Sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas. Los contornos de la galería se fueron difuminando lentamente. Su hogar, el palacio dónde había nacido y crecido fue también quién lo vio morir en silencio, una fría tarde de otoño, como el día en que nació.

-General- se oyó una voz- Ya está. Está muerto.

El sonido de las sandalias de cuero contra el suelo era rítmico y seguido.

El jóven hombre se acercó a aquel a quién tiempo atrás llegó a servir con gran admiración. Recorrió la figura del muchacho unos momentos, y al ver que ya no estaba entre ellos, se agachó y le susurró con tono burlón a la oreja.

-Te he ganado. Te he ganado en tu estúpido juego.

Era absurdo hablarle a un muerto, pero por alguna razón en particular, al general Flavio le entusiasmaba hacer aquello.

-General- le llamó el de antes- ¿Qué hago con la cartera?

-Quédatela.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Vete ya, joven, o tienes muchos números de acabar como _este_ infeliz.- dijo mirando al emperador.

No tuvo ni que repetírselo; se limpió las manos manchadas de sangre con la parte interior de la túnica, hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó de allí.

-Por fin- dijo- Por fin estamos solos, ¿eh?

Espero unos breves segundos, como esperando la respuesta, que no llegó. Flavio enredó en su dedo índice un mechón del cabello del emperador, que se había deslizado por su frente, burlando la corona de laureles hechas de oro que llevaba, y que se le había caído hasta llegar a su cuello debido a la caída.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez. Ahora soy yo quién te habla con prepotencia, y ahora eres tú quién se queda callado y obedece- Flavio sonrió de una manera macabra, y fijó sus ojos en los ojos aún abiertos del césar- Eres patético- y a eso le abofeteó. El cadáver se movió levemente, y el general vaciló unos instantes, quizá con la sospecha de que aún estuviera vivo. Pero sus temores se disiparon al comprender que solo había sido cosa de su mente.

Se dedicó a quitarle los anillos de sus dedos. Se preguntó a sí mismo el porqué de su temperatura corporal. Nunca había prestado demasiado interés en el campo de la medicina, pero según sabía, alguien que había perecido hacía tan solo unos minutos no podía estar así. Además, recordaba haber escuchado de algún sabelotodo de esos que venían de Grecia y que estaban chiflados, que un cuerpo no podía estar más frío que el propio clima del lugar.

Se arremangó la túnica hasta el codo, y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, la temperatura de aquella galería era cálida y de lo más agradable. No hacía frío, todo y estar en otoño.

Flavio se conformó con pensar que quizá, debido a los profundos cortes en su abdomen debió verse falto de aire y su mente empezaría a alucinar, o algo así. Tampoco le importaba demasiado el cómo habían sido sus últimos instantes de vida.

Guardó aquellos caros anillos- que podían acabar con la pobreza de miles de familias- y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, sin prisa, pero sin entretenerse. Estaba seguro de que dentro de poco alguien notaría la ausencia de aquel desgraciado e iría a buscarlo, y seguramente vendría acompañado. Hombres que secretamente le apoyaban, pero que de cara al imperio se mantenían en el"yo soy solo un soldado, no sé apenas sobre política", para no mojarse.

Flavio musitó brevemente el recorrido que debía tomar para escabullirse de allí. No podía tirarse por los ventanales del palacio, ya que estaban a demasiada altura del suelo.

Tampoco podía hacer como si nada y marcharse por la puerta del palacio. Por fortuna o desgracia, su cara era conocida y gozaba de buena reputación, por lo que estaba más que seguro de que le pararían para charlar un rato de temas sin importancia, y él, tan diplomático como siempre, les escucharía atentamente. Y entonces, mientras golpearía con la yema de sus dedos el bolsillo de la túnica para tranquilizarse, alguien vendría a decirles que el cadáver del césar estaba en tal galería de la ala Este de palacio.

Se empezaba a quedar sin opciones. Una de sus últimas escapatorias sería cruzar el palacio entero para irse a la Ala Suroeste, allí donde se alojaba la emperatriz- recientemente enviudada, y sin saberlo- y las demás mujeres, dónde podría escapar, pues las ventanas estaban a tan solo unos pocos metros del suelo. Era cierto que quizá se torcería un tobillo, pero seguía siendo mejor que saltar desde cualquier ventanal de otro lugar de palacio y matarse. Solo tenía una pega, y era que, al igual que existía en palacio el prototipo de charlatán bocazas que hablaba sin parar del clima y de temas totalmente ajenos a él, también existía la típica mujer de palacio, noble, comúnmente dama de compañía de la emperatriz o otra aristócrata, y la cuál se escandalizaría al ver a un hombre por allí. Y más si ese hombre era el general, el más alto cargo, la mano derecha del césar.

Flavio ya se las imaginaba a todas saliendo de sus cuartos, haciendo reverencias sin parar, tapándose la boca con las mangas de la túnica, peinándose y colocándose los ornamentos constantemente en los cabellos, y preguntándole acerca de _ese miserable_ , con sus hijos misteriosamente parecidos a ciertos miembros de alto rango con los que no estaban casadas. Odiosas hasta la médula, pero posiblemente necesarias.

Suspiró profundamente. En unos pocos segundos, su mente tejió un rebuscado plan para salir de allí y quedar impune.

Le dejó recostado tras un pilar de la galería, con la esperanza de ganar un poco más de tiempo. Se quitó la túnica manchada de sangre, quedando en paños menores, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el emperador. Mirando a ambos lados, y con un extraño frío procedente de ninguna corriente de aire, se puso la túnica del emperador y cogió su corona de oro, acomodándosela al cabello.

No tenía tiempo siquiera de parar a comprobar si su disfraz resultaba convincente o no; sacó todos los anillos de la túnica vieja apilada junto al exánime y marchó de allí con rapidez, asegurándose de intentar tapar su mirada con sus cabellos.

Siguiendo adelante, a mano izquierda, el dormitorio. Retrocediendo, y a mano derecha, la sala común ,allí dónde el césar se sentaba en un trono y el resto se esmeraba en entretenerle.

La noche caía sobre el Mar de aguas tranquilas. Sus olas podían ser escuchadas si se guardaba silencio. Igual que los latidos del corazón. La bella desconocida que yacía entre este mundo y los brazos de Morfeo reposaba sobre el alféizar del ventanal. Con un libro de poesía reposado en su regazo, luchaba por contener las lágrimas que vaticinaba que iban a salir. Pero ella sabía que no debían hacerlo. Llorar por eso era estúpido.

Por esa razón seguía allí, esperándole. Porque necesitaba abrazarle, porque necesitaba que alguien la consolara. Porque aún era una niña. Una mujer con sueños de niña. Un corazón puro que se pasaba el día sonriendo al pensar en él. Porque nunca había tenido un padre, y él era lo más parecido que tendría jamás. Por eso, le esperaba sin importar lo que las demás dijesen de ella, por su indecorosa actitud, por demostrar sus sentimientos por su marido. Le daba igual. Ella solo podía ser feliz si él lo era. Su amor era ilógico, irracional, enfermo, un verdadero sinsentido. Era su _delirium_. No le importaba que su esposo fuera un monstruo. Un ser del infierno llevado a la tierra. Ella sabía que era un ángel al que las circunstancias de su vida le habían obligado a oscurecerse y actuar con tal dureza. Debía aferrarse a esa idea si no quería caer en la oscuridad.

Más tranquila, estuvo por abandonar el salón e irse a su dormitorio, pero antes de siquiera pestañear vio una sombra en la puerta.

De todos los lugares en los cuales podía estar, se la encontraba allí.

Seguro que Calígula debía estar sonriendo desde la ultratumba.

La emperatriz se levantó de golpe y recorrió la sombría sala hasta llegar a él, y le abrazó. Flavio se sorprendió. Sintió incluso envidia de Calígula. ¡Qué cariñosa era! Con ese gesto el frío de la espalda de Flavio desapareció.

-Perdón- se disculpó, retirándose y mirando al suelo- Soñé que alguien le hacía daño- dijo con un hilo de voz, arrancando a llorar con desesperación.

Y el frío intenso volvió a Flavio, haciéndole estremecerse.

-Menuda cabeza que tienes- le respondió tratando de sonar amable, aunque sabía que la respuesta típica del loco del emperador hubiese sido algo como "Y en ese sueño, ¿había algún asesinato? ¿Alguien mataba a alguien? Cuéntamelo con lujo de detalles."

-Lo he pasado muy mal- susurró temblando- Muy mal. A Claudio lo mataron envenenado- añadió - Y el era consciente de que se moría. ¡Lo sabía!- hipó- Esa muerte debió horrible.

-Lo sé. Vayamonos al dormitorio- dijo severamente. Aquel plan de intentar irse por el ventanal del dormitorio de alguna mujer había resultado fallido.

Flavio fue delante de ella, para que no le viera la cara y para tener tiempo de tapar con la túnica abandonada el cuerpo de Calígula.

La emperatriz llegó allí con paso ligero.

-¿Por qué corría...- pero paró en seco al verlo- ¿Quién es ese que desprende ese olor tan putrefacto?

\- Un pobre loco al que yo dejaba vivir en palacio- mintió, dándoselas de santo- Llevaba por aquí desde que yo tenía mis doce años... Hoy, lastimosamente, ha muerto. Sin padres, sin familia, sin nadie que lo quisiera. Se ha ido sin dejar rastro, como las pisadas sobre la arena de una playa- añadió melancólicamente.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ahora, entra tu primera a la habitación y vete a dormir. Debo atender unos cuantos asuntos primero.

Ella obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de si. Flavio inspiró profundamente, y estuvo allí, sentado junto a él hasta pasada la medianoche. A la una de la madrugada, se levantó de allí decididamente, y fue a la habitación de Cesónia.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró. Sacó la navaja del bolsillo de su túnica blanca, aquella que llevaba bajo la del emperador, y la que llevaba debajo de la túnica naranja para guardar calor, y se acercó a tientas a la cama.

Un frío aire le golpeó la cara. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Flavio, nervioso, miró la cama. Estaba vacía. Dió un paso atrás, asustado, pero algo le agarró la muñeca y se la empapó de una sustancia rojiza.

-No puedes ganarle a un muerto enamorado, amigo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
